Cheeseburgers
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Dean introduces Cas to cheeseburgers. Written with my friend Frenchy!


Castiel gave the wrapped object a puzzled look. "Dean . . . What is this bacon?"

Dean glanced up from his own, almost finished one. "Uh . . . Delicious?" Cas's eyebrows clashed together in confusion. "Just try it!" Dean sighed.

Cas slowly bit into it and grease dripped from the corners of his mouth. "Isht crunchy." He said with a full mouth. Dean burst into hysterical laughter while Cas closed his eyes, cautiously chewing slowly. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "Thish shtuffih ish ghuudf."

"Told you." Dean grinned triumphantly.

Cas swallowed and took a huge bite. "Itsh ghuudhs."

"Don't choke!" Dean laughed.

Cas nodded twice and swallowed. "Where did you get this?"

"The food joint up the street."

Cas nodded again, wolfing the last bit down. "These make me even happier."

"Than what?" Dean chuckled nervously.

Castiel looked innocently into Dean's eyes and Dean blinked back. Cas shook his head as if he was snapping out of a trance. "I'm thirsty." Dean handed him a soda and he sucked down half of it before wincing. "It burns my throat." Dean sighed and handed him a cup of water only to have the angel burp really loudly, causing him to laugh again as Cas scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What?" Dean chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" He winked.

"Why would a cat take my tongue?" Castiel looked at him in confusion.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nevermind." He watched as Castiel grabbed the soda to sip at it again only to cough once more.

"It's unnaturally sweet."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The flavor of the soda. What is it?" Dean asked, somewhat impatiently.

Cas opened the lid. "It's light green."

"Mountain Dew then."

Cas nodded and took another gulp. "Well, it's good."

"Agreed." Dean smiled while Cas shook the cup in attempt to suck every last drop out of it. When defeat seemed to be inevitable, he opened the lid and munched on a piece of ice he had gathered. "Hey." Dean's attention was glued to the angel. "Give me some ice."

Cas pinched a piece between his fingers, but by the time he got even close to Dean, it had melted. "Gah." He handed the cup to the other man, causing Dean to roll his eyes and grab the angel's hand to suck on his wet fingers. Castiel looked up at Dean with surprise and Dean grinned as he continued sucking. _'Strong tongue.'_ He thought as he bit down on his lip, blushing as Dean swirled his tongue around the digits. Castiel's hair raised on the back of his neck as Dean grinned, but he managed to hold an innocent expression.

Finally, Dean slid off of Cas's digits with a wet pop. "Nice and cold" Castiel's skin erupted into goosebumps as his imagination escaped him. "What's wrong, Cas?" Dean murmured.

"Your tongue." Cas blushed.

Dean grinned cheekily. "What about it?"

Cas's face grew more red. "It's strong."

Dean smirked. "And?"

Cas fiddled with the hem of his coat. "I-it . . . It . . . c-can . . h- . . ."

"Words, Cas. Words."

"Nothing." Castiel shook his head.

"Don't lie, Cas." Dean smirked.

"My heart races when you touch me." He blushed. "My head spins. I can't speak. I can barely breathe." His face grew concerned.

Dean smiled. "Really?" Cas nodded, flustered and Dean chuckled as he leaned closer, causing Cas to hold his breath as he slowly traced Dean's lips with his thumb. Dean smiled and kissed the angel's thumb as Cas placed his hand on Dean's jaw. Dean stayed still, allowing him to make the moves and he was rewarded by Cas leaning in, an inch away from Dean's lip and he hesitated. Finally Dean's impatience won out and he leaned forward to close that one inch, connecting their mouths. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, deepening the kiss as the other man kissed him sweetly. A minute passed before Cas pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Well?" Dean smiled.

"You make me happier than that bacon." Castiel whispered.

Dean chuckled. "You're adorable." He murmured before kissing him softly. There was going to be many more shared burgers in the future.


End file.
